Disappointing Treat
by crimsonvortex
Summary: Stephanie bakes a special treat for the siblings. But they both want it...


**This has been sitting on my mind and in the deep caverns of my laptop for a while. There is only seven fics for this fandom. Which really surprises me because this is a really great anime. So I know that this is not as funny as some of my other fics which is kinda disappointing to me. :/ But I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Enjoy! Please review! ;)**

* * *

Stephanie Dola carried a tray of freshly baked treats with a extra spring in her step. Humming softly to herself, she looked over her tray carefully. She had spent hours in the kitchens to come up with something special for the two siblings. A large vanilla frosting donut with a special touch...cardamom. Cardamom was very rare in the Imantiy kingdom. She was lucky enough to get some in a special shipment from one of the binding kingdoms.

"Oh come on!"

Stephanie snapped her head up at the shout that had originated from the oak doors she was currently standing in front of. Carefully she pushed the door open with one hand, peering curiously in the room. Sora had tears streaming down his face and was slowly sliding down his seat to the floor. Shiro was patting his head with her usually blank expression. Shiro said softly, "It's not the end, Onii-chan."

Sora looked up with a puppy dog expression. "What do you means it's not the end?!" he shook his head, trying desperately to stop the tears. "She pushed right past me! Me! The king!" He grabbed his sister's legs pathetically. Shiro continued to pet him softly on his head, muttering, "Yes, yes..Onii-chan...It will be fine..."

Stephanie figured it was probably time to step in. She pushed on the door softly causing it to swing open. She walked over to the small table filled with several books, placing down the food tray, she nodded her head towards the pouting Sora. "What's up with him?"

Shiro turned her head towards her, shaking her head sadly. "He tried flirting with one of the servants and she ignored him."

"Eh?" Stephanie almost shouted, taking deep breathes she attempted to calm herself down. Thankfully the siblings were too busy talking with each other to see her reaction. Closing her eyes, she simply said, "I see." She fell silent, placing the dishes on the table, trying to ignore the feeling of jealousy that had erupted in her heart. "I brought you guys a surprise..."

Both Shiro and Sora snapped their heads up.

Sora jumped up, leaning over the table right into Stephanie's face. "What is it?"

Stephanie stepped back a step, a light blush covered her cheeks from Sora's close proximity to her. "Uh..."

Shiro walked calmly around the table, grabbing Stephanie's shoulders gently, she shook Stephanie softly. "Tell us." Stephanie grabbed the lid to the plate on the tray and with a deep breath, she lifted it in the air, revealing the plate. "Voila!"

Shiro and Sora blinked at what was on the plate. On the wide plate was one of the largest doughnuts they had seen in a while. It had white frosting covering all parts of it, with brown specks.

Shiro muttered under her breath, "It can't be..."

"It is!" Sora proclaimed, dramatically. "A cardamom, vanilla doughnut!" He reached for the treat eagerly. But his hand was blocked. Gasping he looked at his little sister who was holding his hand in a tight grasp. "Shiro, you can't be serious."

She nodded. "I must, Onii-chan. I will eat this. You do not have the honor to eat this treat."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Yes I do..."

"N..." Sora bit his lip just in time, narrowing his eyes at his sister. Oh, she wanted to play that game, huh? He smirked at her playfully. This was going to be fun...

Holding out the deck of cards with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he said, "Same rules as last time?"

She returned his smirk with a small sweet smile, the same dangerous glint in her eyes. "Yes."

Stephanie whimpered from under the table. She had retreated to the safest place she knew when they had started reaching for the doughnut. Now it was all over. Just like last time. Reaching over to the table she put the cover back ontop the doughnut plate. She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position under the table, settling down to watch what would happen.

Sora spread out the cards into a fan shape on the table, chuckling softly. "Let the games begin."

**3 hours later...**

* * *

"Oh come on!" Stephanie whined at them for what felt like the hundreth time. "You have been playing for hours."

Sora stared sternly at his cards in his hand. "Not until I win..."

"It's impossible! You guys always tie with each other!" She flopped onto one of the wood chairs with a huff. "You have tried everything! Split the doughnut or something."

They both looked at her with a glare, speaking in unison. "No!"

"You are such a Steph, Steph." Shiro added, casually.

"You two have done everything! Really. Chess, Backgammon, Darts, Poker, Hearts, War, Old Maid, ...I've lost count..." She scowled at them. "And now you are playing Go Fish!"

Shiro stared intensely at her cards. "I will never give up..."

Stephanie slowly face-planted on the floor with a load groan. She heard a slight rustle behind her but she ignored it.

"Hello everyone."

Stephanie looked up to see Jibril standing in front of her with a bright smile. The two twins ignored Jibril's greeting, to busy concentrating on the game. She merely grunted in response.

"My, my..." Jibril leaned over the despondent figure of Stephanie. "Somebody is grumpy today."

"You would be grumpy too if you had to watch them." Stephanie said, jerking her heads towards Sora and Shiro. Jibril glanced over at the two who were currently engrossed in a card game. "What are they doing?"

"Trying to decide who will eat that doughnut I made," she said pointing to the dish that was still covered with a lid.

"Ah, I see. It was delicious" Jibril said cheerfully.

Silence.

Both Shiro and Sora dropped their cards and turned towards Jibril slowly. Stephanie scrambled up from the floor quickly. "What?!"

Jibril raised a eyebrow at her, confused. "You didn't see?"

"What? No. See what?"

Jibril giggled. "You are silly. I came in a couple hours ago and nobody noticed me. I was hungry so I ate it."

Everyone stared at her in horror.

Jibril patted Stephanie on the shoulder. "It was amazing." She cheerfully waved at the group before walking towards the door, happily humming to herself.

Stephanie stared at the door in shock. Shiro got up and started to clear up the mess they had made on the floor from all the games they had played.

Sora stared towards Stephanie hopefully. "So...do you think you could bake another one?"

He ducked as a book flew over his head.

"I didn't think so..."


End file.
